multiverse_ficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
”Yes! Time to show Grunkle Stan how a real mystery hunter does it. Dipper out!” Dipper Pines is the younger of the Pines twins and one of the main protagonists of Gravity Falls. He’s an avid bookworm, and is thirteen years old (born 19 ADP). Not only that, but he’s one of the main characters in Warphunters. Dipper is voiced by Jason Ritter. Biography After the events of Gravity Falls, Dipper would return to Piedmont with Mabel. However, that next April, Dipper and Mabel would head back there to check in with everyone. Around that time, they meet Trent. After returning to the Mystery Shack with him, they try and become friends with the musician, only for a wendigo to start wreaking havoc. There was a fight against the cannibalistic monster, injuring Trent and causing them to run into Tom. Tom uses his magic to temporarily destroy the wendigo. Once the wendigo reforms through a corpse of one of its victims, Dipper, Mabel, Trent, and Tom go after it to stop it from regaining its strength. They chase it into an old Highborne temple, and confront it in the sacristy. They struggle against it until Avatar Korra arrives, having found the temple during her training and seeing the fight. With her help, they actually manage to permanently kill the wendigo. During the aftermath, there are introductions which lead to the creation of an unofficial guild. The next evening, Dipper goes into the town jewelry store and encounters a hag named Morga. She digs her claws into his throat and leaves scars, but she is destroyed by Flynn Rider. This soon leads to meeting Tikal, who asks for their aid in stopping the Horned King. Dipper points out how she’s asking teenagers with no combat training whatsoever to go fight a lich. Tikal seems apathetic, saying that it was shown to her in a vision the Light gave her that an adolescent would kill the Horned King. Tikal takes the six to the cursed island of Azsuna, where they meet Zeke and the elderly blue dragon, Senegos. They travel to the library of the city of Nar’thalas, but have to hide after a naga siege arrives in search of the Tidestone of Golganneth. Dipper finds a weapon, a gauntlet, and a sea giant forces the seven to flee the library before the giant brings it down on top of them. Later, Dipper travels to the Dwarf Woodlands alone. There he helps Snow White out of a dark forest and speaks with the disguised Queen, who mentions the existence of demons. Once Mabel gets back from Castle of Dreams the next day, he goes with her, Trent, Tom, and Korra to help out the Zoras. After an encounter with Tempest Shadow, they meet with King Dorephan and go to stop Divine Beast Vah Ruta from being taken by Queen Azshara. Inside Vah Ruta, the five rescue a unicorn pony named Sunburst, who was being held prisoner so that the Old Gods can learn about the magic of the Tree of Harmony. The n’raqi in command is killed, but Azshara shows up and taunts them while forcing them to the flooded floor. Once they escape the Divine Beast, they run into Tempest Shadow, who Dipper defeats by helping tip over one of the water basins on her to force her into the river. When Tempest tries blasting them from the riverbank, her powers are surpressed by Fan la Norne, causing her to flee. Fan invites the five to the Northern Water Tribe as thanks for freeing Ruta. The six return to Gravity Falls so that most of them can pack warm, and after reuniting with Duncan and Varian, travel to the Urayan capital to get a boat. They run into Zeke and Pandoria in the harbor, and the former finally explains himself. The next morning, all ten of them arrive at the Northern Water Tribe after breakfast, where they see war refugees protesting against guilds. Fan takes them into the palace, where they meet with Chief Unalaq. He thanks them for their efforts in liberating Ruta, reveals the reformation of the Old God-worshipping cult known as the Twilight’s Hammer, and asks if they can assist in removing the branch of the cult in Uraya. Dipper responds that they’ll think on it, and out in the hallway, Duncan theorizes that the new leader of the cult is Xavius. Everyone discusses what to do over lunch, with Dipper making the same point he did about Tikal’s offer. He, Mabel, and Pandoria discuss why to not just tell Queen Raqura about the cult, with the latter pointing out how most of the public believes the Hammer was dismantled after the war against Deathwing. Because of that, Dipper is left deep in thought about what to do. Personality One of the primary things about Dipper’s mindset is to try and think things over. He points out the flaws in the propositions of both Tikal and Unalaq, making him a rather rational thinker. When he gets interested in something, he tries to stick to that. However, Dipper is still socially awkward, being the type to get ecstatic over things like ruins and lore, and especially putting together pieces of a mystery. He sometimes hams it up, though not to the extent of someone like Zeke. Dipper has many nightmares, to the point of trauma regarding Bill Cipher. Due to his youth, he still can make poor decisions, too. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Clusterverse